1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector that is interposed between two objects to be connected, and electrically connects those objects to be connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector comprising a plurality of contacts, a first and second housing which hold these contacts (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-198441: Paragraphs 0032, 0035, 0036, 0050, and 0051, and FIGS. 9 to 13).
The plurality of contacts are arranged in two rows, upper and lower, and the contacts in the upper row and the contacts in the lower row are arranged in a line-symmetric manner.
The plurality of contacts each include a first and second contact portion, a first and second spring portion, a first and second holding portion, and a floating portion.
When a card board and a motherboard are electrically connected to each other by using this connector, even if the card board is disposed relatively upward of the motherboard, or even if the card board is inclined with respect to the motherboard, a displacement between the both boards in a vertical direction or an inclination of the card board with respect to the motherboard is accommodated, through deformation of the contacts, whereby the contact of the first and second contact portions to both the boards is ensured.
However, in the above-described connector, the contact force of the first contact portions which are brought into contact with the card board sometimes becomes considerably larger than that of the second contact portions which are brought into contact with the motherboard, or the floating portion is sometimes largely deformed. Therefore, there are fears that operating force required in fitting the connector to the card board becomes large, and that the first and second contact portions and the floating portion are plastically deformed, causing degraded contact stability of the contact portions.